One of the biggest fears in bow fishing is dropping a bow overboard. Modern fishing and hunting bows can cost more than one-thousand dollars. Because of the high cost of modern bows, many fishermen choose to use cheap and poor quality bows when bow fishing due to the fear of dropping a more expensive bow overboard. As such, there is a need in the industry for a means of retrieving a bow when dropped overboard into a body of water. Furthermore, since a bow can be dropped into a body water more than once during single session of fishing, such means must be easily re-armed and re-packed so that fishermen may return to fishing in minutes while continuing to be protected from losing the bow overboard.